


Dante vs. RWBY

by Judgement_Dante



Category: Devil May Cry, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judgement_Dante/pseuds/Judgement_Dante
Summary: I had this plan for a super large multi work/fandom story about characters from other worlds being pulled into the world of RWBY by Salem, and it would've been a team of heroes vs. a team of their villains, but I couldn't seem to keep momentum on it because there were too many moving pieces for me to keep track of.Before I put a pin in that, however, I wrote up a fight scene involving Dante sparring with the girls of team RWBY. I'd put a lot of thought into it, to the point where I had the game open so I could have references for each of his moves. I couldn't let that go to waste, so here it is.TL;DR: I had an idea that was too big and put my heart into one fight scene, and refuse to let it sit there with no one to see it.
Kudos: 1





	Dante vs. RWBY

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, a few things that need to be stated just so you can get a clearer picture.
> 
> 1\. The Fall never happened, and everyone is fine. Roman, Cinder, and Adam are safely locked up, and the last one never even met Yang, so she's still got both arms. The girls are in their Vol. 7 attire, as well.
> 
> 2\. Dante is coming from right before his final fight with Vergil in 3, so he's wearing his standard attire in that game. Although, he can access every weapon and style like you can in 5. I was actually planning on him accidentally getting the Devil Sword Dante by the end of the fic, but who knows how that would've worked.
> 
> 3\. This is just one scene. No build up, and with a somewhat sudden ending. It's literally just 1 snippet from a scene where they just met.

Dante smirks, before he begins the fight with the 4 girls in front of him by using Rebellion’s Overdrive on Weiss, who blocks it with her knight summon, but temporarily blocks Dante from her vision, allowing him to jump and use Aerial Rave to bring it down before switching to Beowulf and using Volcano to blow the team away.

"Not bad, snow lady, but you really reconsider the size of that thing. You you kinda look like you're compensating.

He then focuses on Ruby and Blake, who use Ladybug to try and distract him while Yang peppers him with shots from Ember Cecilia, while making her way over to Weiss to help her up. Dante blocks the shots with RoyalGuard and dodging the other 2 before using Just Release on Blake, flinging her into the wall of the training room and dropping her Aura to dangerous levels.

"Wow, I thought black cats were supposed to bring OTHERS bad luck. Of course, they're also supposed to have 9 lives, so I guess the ears were more for show than anything."

After that, he shot Katlina Ann at Yang, before using Cerberus' Ice Age to deflect Crescent Rose and following that with Crystal to Encase Ruby in ice

“Slow down, Red Riding Hood, it's not a race". Dante said, before hearing a low humming sound, and what sounded like someone trying to say something too fast, followed by Yang rushing him down with the help of a Time Glyph, her flared semblance, and rage in her eyes. Just before impact, however, Dante uses Quicksilver to step out of the way. He then targets Weiss with Artemis shots while in slowed time, leaving crystals around her, before allowing time to resume. He then rushes down Weiss with Jetstream before she encases herself in an iceshield of her own.

“Pretty clever, Snow White, but you’re trapped in there, meaning I can sit here all day.”

He’s then punched aside by Yang cracking him across the jaw and flinging him 20 feet, who throws a chunk of fire dust at Ruby, freeing her before using her Semblance to throw slashes out at Dante, who uses trickster to dodge her until pulls out Nevan and begins to launch bats before using Jam Session to surround himself with bats that knock Ruby out of the fight, her body shaking with electricity. Yang goes for a blow to his head, her hair still burning before getting hit with Gun Stinger and being blown back, and pinning her down with Acid Rain. And while she’s pinned, he fires a few charged shots with Ebony And Ivory at Weiss’s ice cocoon before taking aim with Spiral and shattering it and taking another to do the same to her aura.

As he opens his mouth for another "witty" remark, he’s greeted to a broken jaw from Yang, with a blow strong enough to cause all his weapons (sans Beowulf) to fly off of him in different directions. “Finally got beat you, you smug bastard” she says.

However, he simply turns, pops his jaw into place, spitting out a few teeth before laughing. “You’re in for a world of hurt, Blondie'' he says before unleashing the energy he had been building up the whole fight, his Devil Trigger causing Yang to recoil for a second, and using the opportunity to lay a flurry of blows on Yang with his Doppelganger and Beowulf and mentioning how knocking her back, and rushes her while calling Rebellion to his side and hitting Yang with Dance Macabre dropping DT with the last hit, knocking Yang out, and she gets up unsteadily before throwing all she has - and has had thrown at her - towards him. Before he could block it, her fist went into his chest, putting a hole through him and flinging him through the wall of Beacon Academy. He laughed as best he could with his lungs half gone, before standing up and letting the wound heal. “I don’t think I’ve ever been hit like that before. I like your team’s style.” he says before passing out and falling backwards.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love any and all feedback, as well as any ideas as what to write next, so drop them in the comments


End file.
